


Little Fears

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: My Dear Inquisitor [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Confessions, Fear, Fluff, M/M, exploring temples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferron Lavellan is forced to open up to Dorian about one of his deep rooted fears when it hinders the progression of one of their missions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! ^^

Ferron Lavellan had always been the jumpy sort. In the clan, he was somewhat protected because he was a mage. He was not first to the Keeper but the clan was too tight knit to force him out, despite the threat of possession. He had three older brothers, all of whom had no magic in their veins. They lightly tormented him for being a Mage, as did the other children. Ferron learned to fade into the background, and how to cleverly use humor to keep even the worse situations at bay.

Ferron had always been unlucky, so when the Anchor was thrust upon him, he felt like it was more a curse then a gift. Everyone around him expected that he be this holy hero that will bring the world out of darkness and was sent by the Maker himself. It was a lot of weight to bear, and he actually handled it quite nicely despite the occasional scowls he would get from his ill timed humor.

It was always the little things that managed to have him shaking in his armor. Perhaps that was his way of coping with the bigger things. To let the fear out in small little bursts.

"What do you mean you _'don't swim'?"_ Dorian inquired in a somewhat mocking tone. His arms were crossed over his chest with his dark eyebrow raised to match his somewhat arrogant disposition. They were at the entrance of The Lost Temple of Dirthamen, investigating the lost Elven glyphs that were scattered all around the Exalted Plains.

Ferron grinded his teeth as he stared at the flooded ruins. He remained at the abandoned camp site that was only a few feet in. "I mean what I said, Dorian. Do I have to spell it out for you?" He almost snapped as his fists clenched tightly at his sides. This was embarrassing.

Solas and Cassandra were behind them. Cassandra was investigating the camp while she waited for Ferron to advance, and Solas was immersing himself in the detail of the ruins. They both were being very patient with the predicament the Inquisitor had found himself in. His fear of water was not new to them, but it was to Dorian. Ferron never outwardly stated he couldn't swim, but the way he dodged and outmaneuvered water ways or flooded areas was almost an art.

"It won't kill you, Ferron. Please, the water isn't that deep. If it does get deeper, it won't be that difficult to wade through it." He pleaded with a gentler voice, the visible stress on Lavellan's face was beginning to worry him. They had only been at this for a few minutes. It took Dorian by surprise when Ferron suddenly stopped and asked to take a short break even though they had just arrived.

Ferron looked Dorian right in the eye, agitated in himself for letting this get to him and for the constant pushing from Dorian. The moldy smell of the ruins was already beginning to agitate their senses, causing tensions to rise. " _I. Can't. Swim._ " he growled through gritted teeth. If it already flooded here, it will probably be even deeper as they go in.

"Do you want us to scout ahead without you?" Cassandra suggested as she stood from her previous crouched position over a pile of notes near the opening to the tent. She mostly said this to offer the Inquisitor and Dorian some time alone. She knew the embarrassment Ferron was probably feeling, especially having to admit something such as this to his significant other who probably learned how to swim before he could walk.

"That's a good idea. We will join you in a moment." Dorian responded before Ferron could speak. Cassandra nodded and stepped into the water with Solas. The two of them disappeared deeper into the chamber, lighting torches as they went.

"Now that we are alone, what are you scared of?" Dorian's demeanor changed to the caring man that Ferron was falling for. His tone was soft and he even took Ferron's hands in his own, soothing the tension that was in his clenched fists.

Ferron relaxed slightly, feeling safer in the presence of Dorian and Dorian alone. He sighed as he gathered his memories, "when I was a child, the kids in the clan and I would always swim in the nearby lakes when we were on the move. It passed the time. I was never a very good swimmer, and it didn't help that my brothers were. The rest of the clan just assumed that I was because they were. It was getting dark and the children decided they wanted to go to the lake. I joined them...long story short, one of the children dragged me under the water as a joke. I got caught on some wreckage and was pinned to the bottom of the lake. I almost drowned. I woke up in my mothers arms with two of my brothers crowding me. I could hear my oldest brother yelling at the boy who pulled me under. Needless to say, the clan stopped letting the kids go to the lake unsupervised after that." He dropped his eyes from Dorian's caring gaze, "I've been hesitant around water ever since. I know it's only a couple inches deep but it could get deeper as we go and I don't want to slow you down or cause a fuss, it's really no big deal, I can even wait out here. I'm no expert like Solas and--"

Dorian looked shocked, angry and then worried. Ferron was rambling, trying to justify his actions to Dorian, trying to invalidate the situation and the fear he felt. Dorian silenced him with a loving and deep kiss that left Ferron weak in the knees and leaning into his chest for support. He held Ferron tightly, his voice was low and his gaze was comforting, "Ferron, I am not going to force you to do something that makes you frightened. We will find another way to get you through this, even if you must stand on my shoulders."


End file.
